In the manufacture of ropes, cables, stranded wires and the like it is customary to wrap respective strands about a center or lead strand, and then compact the spirally wrapped strands, for example by drawing the finished cable, rope or wire through a die to reduce the outer diameter; alternatively, various types of roller apparatus may be used. Reduction of the outer diameter causes the formation of the cross-sectional shape of the respective wires fixed against each other, due to the substantial radial pressures which are applied thereagainst at the compacting position. This deformation causes the stranded wires, cables, ropes, or the like to become comparatively stiff, and resistant to bending; further, due to elastic spring-back, the outer circumference of the wires and cables becomes rough and undulating. The contacting zones of the strands, among each other and within the interior of the rope, cable or wire are surface or area-like, rather than providing for line contact. The circumference departs from its circular shape, although a circular configuration is desired.